


YA: The Fall of a Hero

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Young Avengers Program (Main Stories) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Break Up, F/M, Idiots in Love, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Presumed Dead, Time Travel, not until ch. 10, they are figuring it out though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Kang is taking over Nate and only one person can save him but they are at the wrong time.
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Miles Morales, Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Cooper Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Gwen Stacy, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Tommy Shepherd/Cooper Barton
Series: Young Avengers Program (Main Stories) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Harley Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating every Sunday!

Peter Stark was not having a good day. His dad had called him and asked him to tell Harley that he was alive which would be fine but he was already in the middle of something when his dad called. 

“Can’t this conversation wait until I am home and not when I am in the middle of taking out bad guys?” Peter asked. The bad guys looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe Peter was.

“Pete, this is serious. Harley and you are practically connected at the hip. Don’t you think you should tell him that his favorite person is alive,” Tony said.

“Look, Dad, you are not his favorite person. Clearly, the guy who is dating him is, and also I will tell him when I feel that it’s the right time,” Peter said. 

“Oh look Spidey is calling his daddy,” one of the men said. Before Peter could web them they were hit by a pumpkin bomb that stuck them to the building. Peter webbed the other before telling his dad he had to call him back. Once he made it to the top of the building, Harry was sitting there on his glider. 

“Hey, pain in the side,” Harry said. Peter playfully punched him. 

“I had it under control,” Peter said.

“You were on the phone with Tony,” Harry said.

“Dad was checking in and he can’t call when I am at school or when Harley is around,” Peter said.

“What happens when Harley finds out?” Harry said. Peter was getting tired of that question. 

“Then he finds out,” Peter said. Peter knew Harry and Tony were right but he didn’t know how to tell Harley. How do you tell your boyfriend that your dead father is actually alive? The same dad who was your boyfriend’s mentor. 

“Make sure it's from you and not someone else,” Harry said before he left as Peter swung back and into Avengers Tower. Harley was awake working on homework when Peter came in.

“How was patrol?” Harley asked. Harley was worried that Peter would crack at any moment. He hadn’t seen him cry since Tony died. 

“It was okay,” Peter said as his phone went off. He sent it to voicemail. He would have to call his dad back tomorrow. He couldn’t risk Harley finding out now. Harley pulled him close and held him and Peter felt even worse. He was hiding something and here was his boyfriend trying to comfort him when he didn’t need comforting. 

“Maybe we can head out to see Pepper this weekend,” Harley suggested. “It would be nice to see Pepper and Morgan. I know you miss the cabin and have only been once with Penny since…” Peter didn’t like how Harley paused. He didn’t like lying to Harley. Harley was worried about Peter though. He was taking his father’s death a little too well.

“I don’t know if that is a good idea,” Peter said. Harley seemed annoyed.

“Why wouldn’t see your step-mom and little sister be a good idea?” Harley asked. Peter looked guilty and Harley felt bad. Peter was hiding something and felt bad about it but he should. He shouldn’t be hiding something. If he loved Harley so much he should be honest with him.

“Harley, there is something we need to talk about,” Peter said. That wasn’t good. Harley wondered if this was it. If he was losing Peter. “My dad isn’t dead.” Harley paused. Was Peter in denial? 

“Good one,” Harley said laughing. “Now what do you need to tell me?”

“My dad wasn’t in the suit that snapped,” Peter said. Harley realized then that Peter was in hard core denial about the death of his father.

“Peter, it’s okay to feel that he is still there,” Harley said.

“My mom was in the suit. My mom is the one that saved the universe,” Peter said. Harley felt bad for Peter. He had lost both his mom and dad. Now he was trying to reckon with both of his parent’s deaths.

“Peter,” Harley said. Peter looked hurt that Harley wasn’t believing him.

“Call him then,” Peter said. Harley seemed confused but he did as his boyfriend said. The phone rang before a voice picked up.

“Hello,” Pepper said. 

“Hey Pep,” Harley said. “Peter isn’t doing too hot right now. He keeps saying Tony is still alive.” 

“Hang on a minute,” Pepper said before handing the phone to someone else. 

“Harley,” Tony’s voice said and Harley stopped. It was Tony. Peter looked at him seeing that he was believing what Peter was saying.

“Tony,” Harley said.

“It’s nice to hear your voice after everything,” Tony said.

“It’s nice to hear your voice too,” Harley said. “So Peter’s story about Mary being in the suit was right?” 

“I’m sorry we lied to you kid. We didn’t tell Peter until after the funeral,” Tony said. Peter scoffed at that. Harley felt tears. He had mourned Tony but now he had him back.

“Maybe I can come up this weekend. Just me, you know,” Harley said. Peter realized Harley wasn’t happy with him.

“Don’t be too hard on him about this,” Tony said. Harley wasn’t happy but he knew that it wasn’t completely Peter’s fault. It just hurt that Peter didn’t trust him with this. They were dating. They were together. Together forever based on what they told each other. He should have told him that Tony was alive. That his pretty much father-in-law was alive. 

“I’ll see you this weekend,” Harley said before hanging up. He went and grabbed some of his stuff before leaving the room. He stopped at the door and turned to Peter.

“I need some space for a bit. Don’t try following me,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he looked down as Harley left the room that had been theirs since their first date. The room they shared since they got together. This was their space but now it was just Peter’s again. Harley would be in his room that he hadn’t used in years (though to them it was only months). Peter closed his door before falling on his bed and pulling one of the pillows from Harley’s side and holding it close. Peter felt the tears that were caused by himself as he cried himself to sleep. Harley laid his head on his pillows and wondered if he could forgive Peter or if they were over.


	2. Kang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate is losing control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all harm I cause to Nate ahead of time. I love Nate but sometimes you must break a character. Please do not hunt me down. I don't deserve that.

Nate was sleeping when he felt the darkness seep into his dream. Instead of fighting some battle, he was in a room. Kang in front of him grinning as if a prize was in front of him. The prize being Nate apparently. 

“Where am I?” Nate asked, confused. 

“You and I are the same. We are misunderstood souls who need revenge,” Kang said. “They sent you here to keep you safe but do you think it might have been to keep you away from the girl,” Kang asked. Nate knew that was wrong. He had a task. He had to give Mai the armor. He had to fight in the battle of Titan. He was an important teammate to the young avengers. 

“We are not the same. You want to take over whereas I want to help people,” Nate said.

“In the end, people will just betray us,” Kang said. “Like Peter and Harley who are now apart. They tell us not to worry yet they can’t stand the sight of each other. How is your precious Mai to be born if her fathers aren’t married?” 

“Stop it. They will work it out,” Nate said. 

“Will they really?” Kang asked. Why was Kang trying to turn him evil? What had he ever done to deserve this? “What about Cassie? Will she accept you knowing you will just leave eventually. Return to your own time. How can you trust your friends when you will have to leave them?”

“At least I have friends,” Nate said. Kang rolled his eyes.

“I did until they all decided I was evil and couldn’t be saved. I killed them all as they deserved for what they did to me,” Kang said.

“You will kill Mai and I would never hurt Mai no matter what,” Nate said. Kang laughed. 

“Mai was a beauty until she tried to kill us,” Kang said. Nate wanted to kill Kang for saying that. Mai was his best friend. His girlfriend. His soulmate. They had been friends forever and now he was going to stop Kang from killing her. He wouldn’t give into Kang like another version of himself did.

“In the end, the only thing we do best is hurt Maiday Stark-Keener,” Kang said.

“I am not you and you will never take over,” Nate said. Before Kang could say anymore, he vanished and the room became a cabin. Nate looked forward as Mai stood in front of him. 

“You miss me,” Mai said. Nate ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you,” Nate said.

“Were you having a nightmare again?” Mai asked.

“Kang was back,” Nate said.

“He can’t hurt us here,” Mai said. “I can protect you from him, but you can’t stay here long.”

“I know. I wish I could. I fight him every time I close my eyes but recently it’s got worse. Peter and Harley broke up yesterday and I can’t help wondering if this is it. If maybe I’m from a different timeline,” Nate said.

“You are not. They will have fights and break-up a few times, but in the end, they are together. That’s what Dad used to stay. Even when they fought they always found their way back to each other. Back into each other’s arms,” Mai said. Nate smiled.

“I’ll find my way back to yours soon,” he told her. Mai smiled before pulling him into a kiss. He could tell it wasn’t the real thing. The real thing was more special but even a dream kiss was better than nothing. Nate moved away as Mai turned bright before vanishing. He slowly woke after that.

~

Nate found Harley in the lobby as he sat down next to him. Harley looked like a mess and Nate knew why. Peter was as much as a mess but the two hadn’t talked since the break-up.

“It’s a separation,” Peter had told Cassie as Nate was walking in the room one day. Nate didn’t like the sound of that but they had to figure out whatever was wrong on their own. 

Nate stopped Harley before the other boy went to his room. Harley had been spending a lot of time there as he hid from Peter. Nate knew that whatever was going on that the two would eventually talk it out. He believed that they were destined for each other like Nate and Mai were destined for each other.

“Can we talk in private?” Nate asked. Harley nodded before leading him into his room. It didn’t feel like Harley’s room.

“What do you need to talk about?” Harley asked. 

“I have been having dreams about Kang,” Nate said, wanting to get straight to the point. “They were nothing big and I had none when Mai was here but now that she is gone they are back and getting worse. The most recent one freaked me out. I could feel the darkness coming from Kang.” Harley seemed concerned.

“Have you told anyone else?” Harley asked. Kang shook his head no. Harley seemed to debate for a bit before he decided on what to say next. 

“I think we should talk to Rhodey about these dreams and figure out what to do about them. Rhodey may have an idea of what to do or who might know better. Until then I want you to keep the dreams between you, me, and Cassie,” Harley said. Nate seemed confused.

“Why not Peter?” Nate asked. Harley seemed surprised.

“I figured at least telling Cassie so someone in charge of the YA knows,” Harley said.

“Is this about something Peter did?” Nate asked. 

“Do you know about Tony?” Harley asked.

“You mean did I meet Tony Stark in the future when we stayed at the cabins?” Nate asked. Harley nodded. “Yes, but I guess that won’t happen since he died.”

“He didn’t die and only Peter and his siblings and close family know. I just found out about it,” Harley said. Nate understood why Harley was upset.

“He probably didn’t tell you for a reason,” Nate said. Harley knew that. Peter was saving him from knowing that everyone had lied to them about Tony’s death and what really had happened on the battlefield. 

“Maybe I can forgive him, but for now I need some time. I plan to talk to him when I get back this weekend from the cabin,” Harley said.

“That was nice timing. I heard Spider squad was heading away for the weekend for a retreat of some sort,” Nate said. Harley seemed surprised but didn’t say anything. After a few more words between them, Nate left. Harley wondered why Peter didn’t bring up the retreat to him as Nate left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh will Kang take over? Guess yall will have to find out next week with chapter 3: Spider Squad. Or maybe I'll just forget about Nate and focus back on Peter and Harley for my Parkner readers. Anyways next chapter on Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

Penny and Miles had come up with a Spider Squad retreat. It was more for Penny, Teresa, and Peter’s sake since they had just lost their mother. Penny had found the idea to be good for team morale. Besides a weekend upstate would get their mind off of other things. Peter didn’t even know until Cassie let it drop to him. He was kinda glad since Harley was going to be gone. Not that he didn’t want to see Harley but he just wanted to talk it out. He wanted to be able to hold Harley close again. He missed him more than anything. So maybe he needed time away from Peter but this wasn’t the end. Harley would forgive him like he always did. 

“So what is all part of this retreat?” Teresa asked. Peter looked at Miles and Penny for more explanation.

“Just bonding time really,” Penny said.

“Three of us are related, do we really need to bond?” Peter asked. The rest looked at him as he sighed. The group ended up at a resort that his dad ended up paying for anyway. 

“Wait is it just us here this weekend?” Miles asked.

“Yep,” Penny said as she led them to their rooms. Peter landed on the bed as he looked at his phone as if Harley would have texted him. As if maybe he would hear from him. His phone left his hand as he went to attack the thief only to see Teresa.

“Harley isn’t answering your texts?” she asked.

“That would require me to have sent more than one. I just told him we made it and that I would see him when we get back,” Peter said. Teresa rolled her eyes.

“You aren’t okay,” she said. Peter knew he wasn’t but she didn’t have to be honest.

“I am single again pretty much,” Peter said.

“Then kiss a girl or boy, go enjoy it while you are,” Teresa said. Peter looked at her like she was crazy.

“I am committed to Harley,” Peter said.

“Harley broke up with you,” Teresa said. “You need to get off your ass and realize that.”

“I’m not cheating on my boyfriend cause we are having a fight over me lying to him,” Peter said. Teresa stopped. 

“You lied to your boyfriend?” Teresa said.

“I didn’t tell him about Dad,” Peter said.

“Oh cry me a river. So you didn’t tell him. It’s not his dad,” Teresa said annoyed at her brother.

“Dad is the closest thing to a dad that Harley has known and I lied to him about Dad being dead,” Peter said. Teresa wanted to slap her brother for complicating this with pointless facts.

“People die and come back all the time, doesn’t he know that,” Teresa said and Peter realized she was talking about the snap victims. 

“Mom didn’t,” Peter said. Teresa stopped and walked out of the room leaving Peter alone with the realization that Harley was right. 

~

Teresa woke breathing heavily. She had been dreaming when she saw it. Kang is trying to hurt her brother. Kang takes over Nate’s body. The portal. None of it made sense. Especially the last part where she saw Peter hurt. The fishbowl had tried to kill her brother. Her brother in a caged locked up. She got up and decided to do laps since she didn’t know what else to do. The last time she had a dream like this was five years ago when she saw visions of the dusting and the reverse dusting. All she knew was her brother was in trouble and the only one who could save him was currently mad at him. 

~

Gwen and Penny were training together when Penny knocked Gwen to the ground with a smile. Gwen mumbled about her hitting just like Peter.

“Well we are twins after all,” Penny said. Gwen rolled her eyes. She knew they were twins but Penny made sure everyone knew as if she could be replaced if need be. 

“So what is it like finding your twin brother?” Gwen asked.

“Peter is alright. He is pretty great most of the time,” Penny said. “Do you have any siblings?”

“Sadly I don’t yet,” Gwen said. Penny looked at her confused. “My boyfriend has a brother and three sisters.”

“Have you met them?” Penny asked. Gwen wondered how she should even answer that. 

“Yes, but they don’t know we are dating. I think he wants to keep it quiet with everything else going on. He lost his brother and one of his sisters to the snap,” Gwen said.

“That must have been hard,” Penny said. “To lose someone I mean.”

“It was but we survived at the end,” Gwen said. “I think the hardest part now is getting everyone used to us being five years older than them.”

“Just know that if you hurt Harry that Peter and I will hunt you down,” Penny said before calling Peter over to train with Gwen. Gwen was still in shock by the time Peter had made it over to her.

“You ready to train,” Peter asked, moving his head into his usual tilt. She nodded but she still thought about what Penny said. Maybe they should come clean to everyone about their relationship.

~

Miles smiled as he waited for Anya to come out holding a bunch of flowers hoping she didn’t take it the wrong way. Anya seemed surprised.

“You bought me flowers?” she asked hesitantly. 

“I thought you would like them,” Miles said. He handed her the flowers as she blushed.

“They’re dahlias,” she said. Miles nodded. “I didn’t tell you I liked them, how did you know?”

“Gwen told me,” Miles admitted. Anya smiled knowing even with the age difference, Gwen would always be her best friend. 

“Why the flowers?” she asked.

“I was wondering if maybe we could… you know… go out sometime,” Miles said. 

“Like a date?” Anya asked. Miles nodded. “I wouldn’t mind seeing if maybe we could be more than friends.” Miles cheered before realizing what he did and blushing. Anya kissed his cheek before walking away. 

“You know you never set a date with her,” Peter said. Miles realized and ran after Anya as Peter and Penny laughed watching the two. Gwen just rolled her eyes at Miles’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every Sunday!


	4. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the pain

Nate could feel that he was losing his mind. He didn’t know what he was going to do. Harley had been away all weekend and now that he was back, he had been avoiding Peter. Which meant he was seeing less of Harley and less of Peter who seemed to be gun holed on finding Harley. It didn’t help that he kept seeing Mai wherever he went. His Mai wasn’t there anymore but it was as if she was haunting him at every step. He knew that he shouldn’t go on missions but Cassie said with Harley out that she needed someone and so he agreed. He was going crazy and now he was being allowed on a simple mission. He looked at Cassie and Teddy laughing as Tommy and Billy discussed something. 

“You okay?” Riri asked. He looked up to see her. Cooper and Kate were flirting like they always did. Nothing serious since the two weren’t into each other just friendly flirting. 

“I don’t know. I was hoping Harley could come but he had been acting strange lately and I don’t want to cause more issues with him than I have to. Besides he is fighting with Peter lately,” Nate told her. Riri rolled her eyes.

“They are just fighting over Peter lying. Anyone can tell that Peter has been hiding something from us all. I bet that Harley found out and he just needs time to process it without Peter,” Riri said. “Besides it's nice to see the two of them without them sucking the other face-off.” Nate laughed at that. Riri seemed to smile as he realized that was her goal.

“So we are taking down the bots and getting out,” Billy told them.

“Just another day in the park with crazy alien bots,” Teddy said before kissing Billy’s cheek. Nate wished Mai was here at that moment. It felt weird not having her to fight by his side. She probably would be joking about him going crazy or have stopped him from going on this mission. 

“Good luck,” Riri told them.

“Young Avengers,” Cassie said.

“Assemble,” they finished off. They all jumped out and straight into battle. Nate felt fine until he was fighting a bunch of bots and then all of a sudden his mind was in the backseat as he watched himself almost blow up Teddy. No one else noticed as he came back. Teddy looked at him confused.

“Faulty missile went the wrong way,” Nate lied. Teddy nodded before getting back into the fight.

“Cassie, I got a suit malfunction. I’m going to fly back to the ship to see if I can figure it out,” Nate said.

“Just be careful. We can’t lose you,” Cassie said. Nate felt bad lying as he got back to the ship. He took off the suit as he looked at his face and froze. His eyes were glowing before they finally faded. Nate knew he was losing it but this was something else. Kang was making him go crazy and now he needed to tell Harley before something bad happened. 

~

Harley had been doing well to avoid Peter Parker Stark. He had hidden in his room, but sadly with mostly everyone gone when dinner time came around it ended up just being the two of them. Peter seemed just as surprised.

“Miles and Anya went out together,” Peter said. “I figured you were on the mission.”

“Nate and Riri went so they didn’t worry about asking me,” Harley said.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “You are pretty much the best thing I have in my life and I was too busy mourning a mother that never cared to let you know about my dad.” Harley looked at him concerned.

“So Mary is dead?” Harley said.

“Yeah, she was the one in the suit,” Peter said. Harley looked at Peter before deciding to do something stupid and hugging the other boy. Peter seemed surprised.

“I may be mad at you but I don’t like us fighting,” Harley said. Peter nodded holding him close as if Harley would turn to dust again if he let go.

“I love you,” Peter said. Harley closed his eyes as the two just sat there hugging.

“You both forget that we were here or is this hug it out in the dining room a thing now?” Teresa asked. Both boys turned to see Penny, Gwen, and Teresa all looking at them as if they were about to make out.

“Sorry,” they both said before they were sitting down. Gwen rolled her eyes.

“At least let us know so when can give you guys a minute next time,” Gwen said. Harley and Peter looked down at the plates that they quickly filled with food as the other three joined them.

~

Nate found Harley in his room as soon as he got back and told him everything. Harley was listening closely and seemed worried the more Nate told him about what happened.

“We need to let Cassie and Peter know,” Harley said.

“No,” Nate said. “It’s too dangerous for them to know.”

“We need to at least tell Peter. It would be rude of me not to tell him after being mad at him for keeping a secret,” Harley said. Nate sighed. 

“Fine, tell Peter,” Nate said. Harley nodded as he looked at the boy.

“Have you been sleeping?” Harley asked. Nate shook his head no. “Go get some sleep.” Nate nodded before running off to get some sleep. Peter slipped out of the closet and looked at the door worried.

“You didn’t have to hide from him,” Harley said.

“Normally we make out in our room, not this room,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes.

“I miss our room,” Harley said, pulling Peter onto his lap. 

“We can always move you back in easily,” Peter said.

“I didn’t take much stuff with me,” Harley said. He looked back at the door.

“You’re worried about him,” Peter said. Harley nodded. “We will figure it out. Nate wouldn’t have come to us if there wasn’t time to figure it all out.” Harley knew that but he was still worried. Peter held his face in his hand as he made sure Harley was looking at him. “We will save Nate even if we have to send him back to our future selves.”


	5. Teresa's Dream

Teresa was asleep when she woke to the room. It was the lobby for the Young Avengers. Mai was waiting there. She looked the same as the last time Teresa saw her. 

“Hi,” Mai said as if nothing had changed.

“What is this?” Teresa asked.

“Strange figured I might be the best person for you to see to hear this message,” Mai said. “It's nice to see you again.”

“What does Strange want me to know?” she asked. Mai looked at her necklace. A locket.

“Nate is going to turn evil soon. There is only one person who can save him,” Mai said.

“So you are coming back?” Teresa said.

“I can’t because it could mess with the time-space continuum,” Mai explained. “But Nate can return to my time if Peter and Harley send him through the same portal as before. It would cause him to lose Kang and be saved from the man’s powers against him.” Teresa seemed surprised. 

“How will they know what to do?” Teresa asked.

“I don’t have all the answers. Papa always said he had to look to the future to figure out the present if that helps,” Mai said. Teresa nodded.

“It’s quiet without you around,” Teresa joked.

“Can’t be too quiet with six Parkers around,” Mai said. Teresa tried to figure out the riddle as Mai realized what she said.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Mai said.

“What do you mean by six? There are only three of us,” Teresa said. 

“That is a riddle for another day,” Mai said. Mai disappeared as Teresa groaned only for another girl to appear. She looked a lot like Mai. 

“I’m glad to have caught you,” the girl said.

“Who are you?” Teresa asked.

“My name is April,” she said. “I have come to warn you that Papa is in danger. I mean Peter is in danger.” April looked like she just messed up from the script she was handed.

“Your Mai’s sister,” Teresa said.

“I’m the oldest. Let’s just say I have to clean up messes. You can call me the Pepper Potts of the future I guess,” April said. “I clean up the Stark family messes and keep them from coming to the public’s eye.”

“But you are only…” Teresa started before April held up her hands.

“I can’t let you know my age because then you would probably use it to figure out when I was born and then figure out when Mai is born and where is the fun in that,” April said.

“You have a message for me,” Teresa said.

“I do,” April said. “Papa’s life's in danger. Someone is out to kill the heir to the Stark fortune. They want revenge on Peter and Harry and they will try to kill him if they have the chance. Fear not as long as Harley is there nothing will happen to Peter,” April said. Teresa thought for a moment.

“Mai said there were currently six Parkers. There are Penny, Peter and me, but who are the other three who are living at the tower,” Teresa asked. April tilted her head before something donned on her. 

“She was counting spouses and children who are unborn,” April said.

“So you are about to be born?” Teresa asked.

“Oh, not Papa’s kids. That is still a bit out. No, she was talking about Uncle Harry’s unborn child,” April said. Teresa looked shocked. Harry was dating a… Teresa put two and two together. There was only one YA member who was old enough to be with her brother and to be expecting a child. She would just have to get her to talk. 

“It is nice to meet you,” Teresa said.

“Nice to see you at this age. I only heard stories from Aunt Penny, Uncle Harry, Aunt Morgan, and Papa,” April said.

“Well I’m glad we could talk even if it was for you to give me a warning,” Teresa said.

“Keep him safe,” April said.

“I always will,” Teresa said. April vanished as Teresa woke up. She got up and asked where her brother was. 

“Peter is currently in his room,” FRIDAY said. Teresa walked to her brother’s room and barged in. She stopped as she saw Peter asleep holding on to someone. She hadn’t expected to come into her brother in bed with someone. She slipped out and went to get some tea instead. 

“You know it's rude to walk in without knocking,” Peter said teasing her.

“I wasn’t expecting you to have someone in bed with you,” Teresa said. “I’m guessing that the hug in the dining room led to something else.”

“It did but that isn’t why you came into my room,” Peter said. Teresa nodded.

“I talked to Mai,” Teresa said. Peter looked confused until he realized what she meant.

“Is this about Nate?” Peter asked. Teresa nodded. 

“She said that the only way to save him was to look into the future,” Teresa said. Peter nodded.

“I also talked with April. You wouldn’t believe how meeting the next Pepper Potts went,” Teresa joked. Peter froze.

“April?” Peter asked.

“I guess she is the oldest. She warned me someone is out to kill you and Harry. May have accidentally told me that there is a pregnant young avenger on the time,” Teresa said.

“I have another daughter?” Peter asked.

“Yes, how did you miss the part where I said someone is pregnant, or do we need to go over that again until you put two and two together about the subject?” Teresa asked.

“I heard you but I’m just a little surprised that I have another daughter,” Peter said.

“Peter, Gwen is pregnant,” Teresa said. Peter stopped.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Teresa said.

“April said Gwen was pregnant,” Peter said.

“No, but it makes the most sense,” Teresa said. Peter looked at her unsure. “Just keep her from missions until you have proof that she is not.”

“I guess I can do that though I may have to tell Cassie your theory,” Peter said. Teresa rolled her eyes before agreeing. 

“So how are we going to deal with someone out to get me again?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know,” Teresa told him honestly. Peter thought of how he was going to have to tell this all to Harley somehow. What was his life?


	6. Kang Takes Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is out a day early due to me being to busy tomorrow so enjoy.

Nate was out when it happened. Really he should have been locked in a room knowing that it was coming. Instead, he was out shopping for some new shoes when it happened. He was suddenly running gunshot again in his own body.

_ Don’t you feel the power we now possess, _ Kang said. Nate shivered but it didn’t reach his body. He no longer had control over himself.

_ We can always be together in here _ , a voice said. Nate wanted to follow the voice so he did. He followed and followed deeper into his mind. Kang grinned as he opened his eyes before he headed to find his greatest enemy. The Young Avengers.

~

Peter was watching Harley cook when they heard the explosion. Harley made sure to turn everything off as he suited up. Peter followed suit as they jumped from the building and saw their attacker was Nate.

“Nate, bud, we need to talk about you attacking our home,” Peter said.

“I am Kang the Conqueror and I will destroy the YA,” Nate said.

“Okay that was not Nate,” Cassie said, joining them.

“I thought we would have more time,” Peter muttered. 

“Guess not,” Harley said as the three took on Kang. Kang grinned until he saw the others ready to fight.

“I guess I will need to retreat for the time being. See you later, Young Avengers,” Kang said before he portaled away.

“What the hell?” Teddy asked.

“What is wrong with Nate?” Gwen asked.

“You shouldn’t be out here,” Peter said. Teresa agreed.

“Like hell, I shouldn’t. I’m part of the team and no one is sidelining me,” Gwen said.

“Look that wasn’t Nate,” Harley said confused about what was going on with Peter and Teresa.

“Then who was that?” Cassie asked. 

“Kang,” Harley said.

~

“So you both sent Nate into the future to stop Kang from getting to him but now Kang got to him,” Gwen said.

“Apparently so,” Harley said.

“You shouldn’t be stressed,” Teresa told Gwen.

“Why are you two worried about me all of a sudden?” Gwen asked.

“Cause of the thing you and Harry aren’t telling us about,” Teresa said. Penny looked at them.

“You know,” Penny said.

“Wait what?” Peter said.

“You didn’t figure that part out Peter,” Teresa said.

“I’m so confused right now,” Gwen said.

“I think we are all confused right now,” Harley said. 

“It’s nothing,” Teresa said. 

“Oh I think it is something,” Peter said.

“You just shut it. It was your daughter…” Teresa started.

“Now you want to bring my kids into this when we were focusing on Harry’s kid,” Peter said. Gwen looked at them confused.

“Harry has a kid?” Gwen asked.

“Yes and no but that isn’t the point,” Teresa said. “We have to stop Kang which Mai and April said could only be done by one person.” 

“How am I supposed to do something when I have no idea on how to save Kang,” Peter asked.

“Mai told Nate that he was the one to send her back meaning that he can be saved. Maybe why he was sent to the present in the first place was to save him from turning bad sooner,” Billy said. 

“So we need to figure out a way to get him back to the future,” Harley said. Peter knew who could help him with that.

“I need to talk with someone who knows time travel,” Peter said, getting up and leaving.

“What about Kang?” Teddy asked.

“We will hold him at bay until we can save Nate and send him back,” Cassie said. The group started debating on what to do as Harley ran after Peter.

“What are you thinking?” Harley asked.

“My dad might have the answers I’m looking for and maybe if I go to the future and ask Mai then I can stop Kang and save Nate,” Peter said. 

“Alright,” Harley said. “Just don’t get hurt.”

“I won’t,” Peter said. “Also can you keep Gwen out of trouble? She is kinda pregnant with my brother’s kid and doesn’t know it.” Peter left with Harley trying to figure out how Peter knew that before heading back into the room with the others to help them plan.

~

“You want to go to the future to figure out how you stopped Kang and saved Nate?” Tony asked. Peter nodded. “I don’t know. I know you sent Mai and Nate into the past but going into the future is another story.”

“Dad I need to know,” Peter said. Tony sighed before he led his son to the time machine. Peter looked at the machine.

“Do you have any ideas on a time?” Tony asked. 

“In the suit, Nate was wearing should be a time. I need five years from that time,” Peter said. Tony nodded as he found what time and typed in a new time. The year 2051. His son would be going to over twenty-five years into the future. 

“Be careful,” Tony said.

“I will,” Peter said as he prepared. He knew that this trip would probably answer a few questions for him about everything that Mai, Nate, and Teresa had told him. Whatever was waiting for him in the future he was ready for. He smiled at his dad who still looked unsure about this plan but nodded as he looked at his son one more time.

“See you in a few seconds, Bambi,” Tony said as Peter nodded before he was sent forward through time. Tony waited for his son to return knowing that he would get the answers that he needed. 


	7. April Parker Stark-Keener

Peter landed in the cabin where his father lived. He knew he was in the basement as he went up to see the house empty. He stumbled outside to see birds chirping as Peter looked around. 

“You seem lost?” a female voice said. He turned to see a girl looking at him. 

“I’m sorry but I’m just looking for Mai Stark-Keener. We met a while back and I need her help with something,” Peter said. The woman looked at him as if he looked familiar. In honest she looked like Teresa if it wasn’t for the nose and eyes. 

“Mai is out of town with Dad for the weekend instead of back home,” the woman said.

“Dad?” Peter asked.

“Harley Stark-Keener,” she said.

“So that makes you…” Peter started but April stopped him.

“I’m April Stark which is obviously something you know Mr?” She was looking for a name. 

“Parker,” Peter said. April looked at him confused for a bit.

“I think my aunt might be able to help you,” April said. “She is inside right now.” Peter nodded not knowing which aunt she was referring to. April led him to another cabin that Peter knew wasn’t there in his time. 

“Cassie!” April called as the woman came out. Peter froze as did Cassie.

“Peter,” Cassie said. “I knew you came forward in time but I didn’t think you ran into me.” Peter seemed surprised as April looked at him.

“Papa?” April asked. Peter looked at her then at Cassie.

“Hey Cassie,” Peter said.

“So you are here about Kang?” Cassie asked. Peter nodded. “While then you should know that Kang is very dangerous and he has completely taken over.”

“I have figured that out,” Peter said. 

“So what do you need from us?” April asked.

“How do I send him back as Nate?” Peter asked Cassie.

“You came back to save him,” Cassie said surprised. Peter nodded. Peter knew that Cassie had the answers. 

“April will you leave us,” Cassie said. April looked betrayed. 

“This is my father,” April said.

“Yes, I know,” Cassie said. “Just meeting you could cause problems for him in the future.”

“Papa told her that I should stay,” April pouted, giving him the same puppy dog eyes that he had used against others before.

“This is unfair,” Peter said. April grinned. “But I think you should leave.”

“But Papa!” April said.

“I rather get to know you and Mai in the future rather than getting to know you now and have the ideas ruin for me but what you will become. You are about 20 something right?” Peter asked. April nodded.

“I guess I will go Papa,” April said. She gave him a hug which surprised him before running off to go somewhere else in the house. 

“That is my oldest daughter,” Peter said. 

“She is,” Cassie said. “She was a miracle child. Harley and you got into some trouble with wizards and ended up with a daughter.” 

“That isn’t cryptic,” Peter said.

“You and magic users don’t get along. Just remember that and you will be set for life,” Cassie said. “I will say April wasn’t born like Mai.” 

“How was she born?” Peter asked.

“Aren’t you here to find out about Kang?” Cassie asked. Peter nodded. “Kang is a parasite. There is only one way to break Nate free and it's letting him know the truth. The truth is that he can be saved. Mai will be waiting for him when he returns to the future.”

“How do we get him to realize that?” Peter asked.

“The portal pushes Kang away from Nate. It’s why you sent him through the first time,” Cassie said. Peter nodded.

“So we sent him through a portal and he will reappear at the right time. How did we even create the portal?” Peter asked.

“We made it from the same tech as the time machine. You set it up to become a portal,” Cassie said. Peter nodded. Of course he was the one to set it up. He figured with his dad’s background he could easily figure everything out.

“So Harley and I are okay?” Peter asked. 

“Define okay?” Cassie asked.

“Like we are obviously together with two daughters,” Peter said.

“You both are okay. Harley is in New York with Mai right now. She wanted to go ice skating with Nate but Harley is a little more stubborn about his youngest daughter being with Nate,” Cassie said.

“Where am I right now?” Peter asked. Cassie looked at the stairs which looked like they probably lead to a basement lab.

“You had an important project to work on for the Avengers. Spider-Man, CEO, and a father is hard work for you. April and I were hanging out for the day. I’m surprised that you didn’t run into anyone when you arrived,” Cassie said. Peter looked at the stairs which could give him some insight. 

“Would he want to see me?” Peter asked.

“I don’t think that is wise,” Cassie said. Peter turned to her understanding. 

“Dad probably would say the same thing,” Peter said.

“Well Tony Stark is wise like that,” Cassie said. Peter looked at her confused. “The world knows he is alive and retired. You are always looking out for your dad and no one wants to mess with the infamous Peter Stark-Keener.”

“I’m surprised that they don’t just call me Stark,” Peter said.

“Oh they do,” Cassie said. “You hate it so much.” 

“So is there any cryptic warning about Kang?” Peter asked.

“Not that I can think of,” Cassie said.

“I have to agree with Cassie on that,” a deep voice said. Cassie looked surprised as Peter turned to see a man looking at him. He knew by the face that it was him. 

“Peter,” Cassie said, moving her head towards younger Peter.

“I know who he is and I have come to talk with him about Kang. Who do you think told him how to create the technology needed to defeat Kang?” Older Peter asked. Younger Peter froze as he looked at his older self. “Now shall we talk about how you are going to stop Kang in your time?”


	8. Peter Meets Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was never my intentions to have this happen but I later decided it worked best for giving some information.

“You tell him how to make the device?” Cassie said surprised. Older Peter nodded as he looked at his younger self as if the younger Peter was something else.

“Wow, I forgot how small I was,” Older Peter joked.

“You are still small,” Cassie said.

“You know what I meant,” Older Peter said. “He is so little. If Harley saw him he would make jokes about me when I was younger.”

“Congrats,” Cassie said. “Now can you tell him what he needs to know so we can send him back before Tony or Harley have a panic attack?” 

“Of course,” Older Peter said. “Come with me, Mini-me.” Younger Peter waved goodbye to Cassie before following Older Peter. Once they were down in the lab, Older Peter opened the blueprints. 

“How is the past?” Older Peter asked.

“You already know,” Younger Peter said.

“Harley loves us no matter what. Just because he left once doesn’t mean he will leave again,” Older Peter said.

“I know he does,” Younger Peter said. “How has he stayed with us this long?”

“Communication is key. Harley is someone who prefers to talk out his problems. We also make time for each other and the kids. We got married a year after April was born,” Older Peter said.

“What is up with April?” Younger Peter asked.

“April is special. She has the spider gene but unlike her siblings, she barely uses her powers. She has the Keener stubbornest on top of the Stark leadership. It is great since she is taking over the company one day,” Older Peter told him as he pulled up the schematics for the device. Younger Peter looked over at them as he looked at everything. It seemed easy enough to make. Harley, Riri, and him could easily make it. 

“Can you tell me anything?” Younger Peter asked.

“You don’t want to know anything,” Older Peter said. Younger Peter seemed shocked by that assumption.

“I know about April and Mai,” Younger Peter said.

“And you know Gwen is pregnant with your nephew yet have you ever asked yourself about why I haven’t told you anything,” Older Peter said. Younger Peter realized why. He had been in this same position before.

“Time travel is a weird thing. Sometimes things stick and sometimes they don’t,” Older Peter said. 

“So one day I will be talking to myself about time travel,” Younger Peter said. Older Peter nodded as he looked at the time.

“You think you can recreate this with Harley and Riri?” Older Peter asked. Younger Peter nodded.

“Papa!” a voice yelled. Younger Peter recognized it as Mai.    
  


“Don’t yell so loud, Maiday,” another voice said. It was Harley’s voice. 

“You should leave before Mai sees you. She will ask about what is going on if she knows you are here,” Older Peter said. Younger Peter nodded before he suited back up and went back to the present.

~

Peter returned to the landing point where he originally was. Tony looked at him as if expecting the worse.

“I didn’t find Mai but I met Cassie and myself,” Peter said. Tony looked at his son.

“What did you say to yourself?” Tony asked.

“Just how to defeat Kang and that my daughter is born weirdly,” Peter said.

“Mai was born abnormally,” Tony said.

“No, April,” Peter said.

“You have another daughter,” Tony said.

“Guess I have two in the future,” Peter said.

“Well then we better save the present so they can live in the future,” Tony said. Peter nodded before he felt arms around him as his father hugged him.

“Dad, I kinda got to go and save the world now,” Peter joked. 

“Right,” Tony said letting go of his son.

“I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll even drag Harley along,” Peter said. Tony seemed to smile as if he was proud of Peter. 

“Go save the world, Bambino,” Tony said. Peter left knowing he was making his father proud.

~

“So we are going to create a patrol to trap Kang?” Riri said when Peter came to her and Harley.

“Sounds logical,” Harley said.

“It will push him through time and out of Nate long enough for Mai to save him. Once he is in the future, Mai can save him from turning evil,” Peter said.

“Okay then we will create this and then we can get it back to the team as soon as possible,” Riri said. Harley nodded as Peter looked at him and smiled. 

“Can I talk to Harley for a bit?” Peter asks. Riri nodded before walking away.

“What’s up, Sugarcube?” Harley asked.

“I meet April,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “Our oldest daughter. She had your eyes.”

“You meet our oldest daughter,” Harley said. Peter nodded. “We have another daughter.”

“Everyone I talked to told me April was born from a weird situation so I have a bad feeling that something will happen in the future that will affect us,” Peter said.

“Whatever it is, we will make it through,” Harley said. “Now we better help Riri before she takes all the credit.” Peter agreed as the two hurried to catch up to Riri.

~

“So we need to trap Kang,” Cassie said. The YA was all in the room ready to take on Kang once and for all. Peter had explained the plan but Cassie seemed skeptical.

“Yes, we will need to trap him and send him forward in time,” Peter said. “I have that figured out but we will need Penny to help with it.”

“Why me?” Penny asked.

“Because you look like Maiday,” Harley said. “If anyone would be believed to be the object of Kang’s affection it would be you.” 

“So you want me to swing around until we get Nate to Queens?” Penny asked.

“Yep,” Peter said. 

“I guess this means that the rest of us have to make sure Kang gets to his position as well,” Teddy said.

“Only Harley, Cassie, Riri, and I will be at the checkpoint ahead of time. I need Cassie there in case me and her need to protect Harley and Riri while they are setting things up. The rest of you have to make sure that Kang gets to Queens,” Peter told them. “Except Gwen. There is something else I need you to do.” Gwen seemed confused as the rest of the YA looked at Peter surprised.

“And what is that?” Gwen asked.

“I need you to deliver a letter to Harry about something that no one else can know about,” Peter told her quietly before handing her a letter with Harry’s name on it. Gwen nodded.

“Everyone understand their task?” Cassie asked. The team nodded.

“Young Avengers,” Harley said.

“Assemble,” the team finished as they went to fight their fellow teammate.


	9. Kang the Conquerer

Kang was not expecting to see Mai. She was in the Iron Spider suit as she smiled at him. 

“Don’t you want me to save you, Nate,” She said teasing the boy inside him. 

_ Mai _ , the boy cried out.

“Stay inside you fool,” Kang said. “I guess I need to take care of this spider once and for all.”

“I don’t think so,” Billy said as he flung something at Kang. Kang was now mad as the YA appeared to be there to back up Mai. Mai started swinging away as Kang fought with the YA team. He was annoyed by them already. Tommy ran past him and hit his glider. Billy throwing magic at him. Kang pushed past them and headed after Mai.

_ Don’t hurt her!  _ Nate cried out as Kang came closer to his target ready to grab her only for the spider squad to appear. Teresa, Miles, and Anya fought with him as he worked on getting the webbing gone seeing Mai swinging away. He cursed the YA for taking the object that he needed away from him as he broke free of the webbing. 

“Foolish spiders,” Kang said as he started to fight them but always missed. Kang wondered why it always had to be spiders that would get in his way. He got away and continued on his feat to defeat the issue that would possibly bring the boy back.

_ You are scared of her bringing me back,  _ the boy taunted. Kang clenched his teeth as he went after the girl. He didn’t expect to run into arrows that rang down on him as he growled.

“You think you can stop the great Kang the Conqueror!” he shouted. 

“No, but I can save my boyfriend,” Mai said before swinging away. Kang was done with this girl. He went and fought the three archers who all moved away and hit him with ice arrows. ICE ARROWS.

_ Maybe let me take control so they can’t hurt you. They wouldn’t hurt me if I was in control,  _ Nate suggested.

“You will never have control. I must be in control!” Kang shouted as he continued breaking the ice with all his anger. The three archers moved out of the way as Kang went after Mai.

“He is on route Peter. We gave you as much time as possible but it's your turn now,” Cooper said into the comms. Peter looked ready as he saw Penny landed in front of him. 

“He is right behind me,” she said as Kang appeared.

“It’s a sign of Nate,” Peter asked. 

“Kang is arguing with him,” Penny said. Kang appeared. “Let him go.”

“Or what? You wouldn’t kill him,” Kang said. “Wouldn’t want to hurt your precious boyfriend, Mr. Stark-Keener.”

“Maybe I would because I rather he was dead than being manipulated by you,” Penny said. 

“Done,” Harley shouted. Kang looked at him confused before the beam caught him.

“You think you can hold me in some energy beam,” Kang snarled.

“There is one thing you missed though,” Peter said. “That beam won’t keep you in this time.” Kang realized what Peter meant by that as he panicked.

“You can’t do this to me. I am Kan…” his voice stopped as heavy breathing took over. Harley and Peter paused as the boy let his mask down.

“Nate,” Peter said.

“Send me back before he takes over again,” Nate said. Penny looked at him as if she was going to say something. “I will be fine once I see Mai.”

“You knew,” Penny said. Nate smiled. 

“I know Maiday and she sounds different but you had Kang convinced so I couldn’t let him know,” Nate said. 

“You might want your mask up for the trip back,” Peter said. Nate nodded as the mask went back up.

“Thanks, Peter,” Nate said as Peter hit the switch that sent Nate forward in time. They all watched as Nate left without another word. 

“Did we just defeat Kang?” Cassie asked. Peter looked at the device.

“No, we just pushed the battle to a later date for a new team of YA,” Peter said. Gwen arrived right after he said that with Harry following. Gwen looked mad.

“You sent me off to miss this battle!” she shouted.

“Gwendolyn, let him explain himself,” Harry said.

“I was only trying to protect him,” Peter told her.

“Protect Nate?” Gwen asked.

“No, my nephew,” Peter said. 

“You have a nephew?” Cassie asked.

“April mentioned a nephew when I was in the future,” Peter explained looking at Gwen who was confused.

“What does that have to do with me?” She asked.

“I have a nephew who my sister-in-law in the future is currently pregnant with,” Peter said. Gwen paused as she realized what he meant and touched her stomach. 

“Am I missing something?” Miles asked landing as Gwen looked at Harry.

“Is it true?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Gwen said. “I have been feeling off lately.”

“Congrats,” Penny said. Gwen and Harry turned and were probably giving her death stares under their mask. 

“I think we all deserve a pat on the back for the day we just had,” Cassie said. Peter nodded as Harley pulled him into a hug and held him close. 

“What now?” Miles said.

“What do we always do after a mission well done,” Cassie jokes. The rest of the team smiled. They may have just pushed off a battle but today had been a success for the YA.


	10. Celebration

Everyone celebrated and cheered like they always did. Everyone except Peter who was on the balcony feeling like he missed something. There was always something else going on behind the scenes that they would have to deal with. Peter looked out at the horizon as he heard someone come from behind humming. Arms wrapped around him as a head nuzzled into his neck. Harley kissed his neck as Peter relaxed a bit.

“You need to stop worrying about the bad things that may or may not happen,” Harley said. Peter knew Harley was right but he couldn’t stop worrying. Harley pulled him into a kiss as they stayed there for a moment just the two of them.

~

“ICE ARROWS,” Cooper shouted as the Hawkeye group shared their story from fighting Kang.

“He did not shout that,” Harry said.

“Oh, but he did,” Lila said. Kate nodded as the group continued chatting. Cassie listened but her heart wasn’t in the conversation.

“You know you don’t have to pretend to be okay,” Hope told her. 

“I should be but it's like the one boy I had a crush on, who never liked me, left and now I just have to deal with what could have been if I had been the one. Could I have saved him?” Cassie asked. 

“Maybe you could have or maybe it was destined for you to end up with someone else,” Hope said. 

“I’m glad you Avengers could visit,” Cassie said. Hope nodded as the duo watched the two teams chat as the YA teammates recounted their story. She saw Billy and Teddy slip off to the rooms.

“Well someone is getting laid tonight,” Cassie jokes.

“You aren’t missing much there,” Hope said.

“I actually never want that,” Cassie said. Hope seemed surprised. 

“You wanted to date though,” Hope said.

“I think it was more of something that I felt was expected of me but I’m not really interested in anyone,” Cassie said. Hope smiled.

“I'm proud that you can realize that,” Hope said, giving Cassie a hug. Cassie felt safe in Hope’s arms.

“You mind if I borrow Cassie?” Teresa asked. Cassie moved away as Hope left.

“What’s up?” Cassie asked. 

“I’m worried about Peter,” Teresa said. “Someone warned me that Peter is in trouble and I can’t help but think that someone may be after Peter and may try to hurt him in the future.” Cassie saw the concern look.

“How about we figure out who the warning was about so we can protect Peter to our best ability. No sense worrying Peter when we don’t even know who wants to hurt him to begin with,” Cassie said. Teresa nodded but she was still worried as Cassie led her back.

“Can we just talk about how Peter created this device in the first place,” Tommy said. Peter stiffen. 

“I rather not talk about that,” Peter said.

“You disappear then come back with a device,” Riri said.

“I went to talk to someone who could help,” Peter said. Cassie was confused why he was looking down.

“Whoever you talked to must be a literary genius,” Kate said.

“Agree,” Lila said.

“They aren’t,” Peter said. Harley looked at him upset as if what he said hurt him.

“While they did help out,” Anya said.

“Anyone who helps out is a hero,” Kamala voiced. She had been with Teddy, Tommy, and Billy during the battle but it seemed as if she didn’t get to help out as much as she was hoping to. 

“I think the kid finally discovered what it takes to be a hero,” Sam said. 

“Or she is going to be like me and thinks she has powers when she doesn’t and almost gets killed by a droid because that is what a hero would do just to have to be saved by a true hero,” Peter said. Harry rolled his eyes at his brother as he looked at Peter knowing about the incident that Peter was talking about.

“Just because you're a dumbass who decided to fight a hammer drone at ten doesn’t mean everyone else is a dumbass,” Harry said. 

“You did what?” Rhodey asked.

“I didn’t fight the Hammer drone. Dad showed up and blew it up,” Peter said. 

“I don’t want to hear anymore,” Harley said, pulling Peter on to his lap. Peter relaxed as he kissed Harley’s cheek. 

“I could tell you about the time a building fell on me,” Peter said. Harley grimace.

“A building did what?” Rhodey said. 

“Peter, how are you still alive?” Carol asked worriedly.

“I don’t know. Maybe it's the last name,” Peter joked before realizing that everyone besides Rhodey, Harley, Penny, Teresa, and Harry would not get the joke. 

“It's a Stark thing. They think they can do stupid stuff and survive,” Rhodey said. 

“I kinda feel offended,” Penny said.

“You and Morgan are the only Starks that I know who haven’t done anything stupid like try to sacrfice yourself,” Rhodey said.

“Oh no. My poor daughters will be sacrificing idiots,” Harley said.

“I think it will just be Mai,” Peter said.

“Great, that is still two sacrificing idiots,” Harley said as Peter rolled his eyes before smiling. The rest of the team seemed to have changed conversation.

“I’m glad to see you have a good time,” Harley whispered into Peter’s ear.

“I can worry about everything another day,” Peter said. “You know we can leave. We are obligated to stay the whole time.” Harley nodded before the two left. Teresa watched them and knew they would be staying away from trouble. That her brother would be fine. She would make sure of that.


	11. Europe Here We Come

Cassie was ecstatic to go overseas. She was talking a mile a minute to Kate who was listening to her.

“I wish you could join us,” Cassie said.

“Well, sadly I have to stay back and work on training with Bobbi and Lance. They haven’t seen me in a while and after the blip, they wanted to meet up and hang. Cassie nodded as she found the perfect outfit. 

“We won’t be gone long but it will be hard just being a few of us and you not being there,” Cassie said.

“Recon missions aren’t fun,” Kate said.

“Well have fun with that,” Cassie said.

“Don’t have too much fun with the European boys and girls,” Kate teased.

“You should be telling Cooper and Tommy that. Those two would make a disaster together if they talked to any boys and girls,” Cassie said. Kate laughed as she smiled at Cassie. Cassie wondered why Kate had been taking such an interest in her lately. Normally her fellow teammate hung with Cooper.

“Well I will see you later,” Kate said before leaving Cassie even more confused. Did she miss something?

~

“We should be packing,” Harley reminded Peter as the other boy rolled his eyes. He was cuddled up to Harley as the two just laid in bed.

“You were the one who wanted to…” Peter started before Harley’s lips were on his and he shut up. He felt Harley moving to be over him. 

“What were you saying?” Harley said. Peter wanted to kiss him even more but he knew they needed to pack.

“We have to pack for the trip,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he got up and Peter watched him head to the dresser.

“Is Tony still worried?” Harley asked.

“I’m going to be out of the country, what do you think?” Peter asked. Harley nodded. Tony had been more worried lately. Peter was confused about why but he figured it was just a superhero dad being overprotective of his superhero son thing.

“We will figure out in time,” Harley said as he opened up his suitcase and placed clothes in. “Now are you packing or watching me pack?”

“I guess I need to pack,” Peter mumbled before getting up so he could prepare for the trip.

~

Teddy and Billy were packing when Tommy came in and landed on their bed.

“How do you tell someone you think they are hot?” Tommy asked.

“Just tell them,” Billy said.

“But like he is hot,” Tommy whined. 

“Have you packed for the trip yet?” Billy asked.

“Of course I have, but that isn’t the point. Hot boys are and I want to ask this hot boy out but I don’t even know if he likes boys. Like Kate said he liked her but that was an awkward time,” Tommy said.

“Wait who do you like?” Teddy asked.

“Cooper,” Tommy said.

“Just ask him out then and if he says no he says no,” Billy said.

“But it’s Cooper Barton,” Tommy said.

“Just ask him and leave me to pack,” Billy said. Tommy whined as he left the room and found Cooper hesitantly about to knock at his door.

“Need something?” Tommy asked, trying to play it cool.

“Oh umm no. Just was checking in you know,” Cooper said as his cheeks turned red.

“You can come in and talk if you want. I don’t bite,” Tommy said. “Well, not unless you want me to.” Cooper let out a choking noise. Tommy looked at him worried before entering the room. Cooper followed.

“I was thinking,” Cooper said.

“So is that where the smoke is coming from,” Tommy told him grinning. Cooper rolled his eyes.

“What if we went out together?” Cooper suggested. Tommy seemed surprised.

“If you want to,” Tommy said. 

“I want to,” Cooper told Tommy. Tommy nodded as he looked at his suitcase. 

“I guess we will be spending some time together on the trip,” Tommy said.

“Yeah, we will. Maybe we can slip away for some dates,” Cooper said. 

“I would love that,” Tommy said. The two looked away embarrassed as they waited for the other to say something. Cooper eventually said his goodbyes and left. Tommy knew he was set up for a disaster on this trip.

~

“You got everything?” Penny asked Teresa. 

“Of course Mom,” Teresa joked. Penny rolled her eyes. 

“I’m just worried about you both being overseas,” Penny said.

“What will you be doing while we are gone,” Teresa asked.

“Dad and I are planning some bonding time,” Penny said.

“Have fun with that,” Peter said entering the room. “He is already about to yell at one son for getting a girl knocked up.”

“Harry and Gwen are happy together though,” Penny said.

“Shockingly they are cute together,” Teresa said. 

“How are things going with Harley?” Penny asked.

“My future husband is still the light of my life,” Peter said. 

“When is he not,” Teresa joked.

“You two are so cute together,” Penny teased. Peter rolled his eyes at his sister. 

“Can we move on to the important stuff like how Teresa and I are going to be in Europe and are getting a vacation for once,” Peter said.

“You did pack the suit,” Teresa said.

“Nope,” Peter said. “I am off the clock. No superheroing for me.”

“What did Dad and May say to that?” Penny asked.

“That I should take the suit to be safe,” Peter said. 

“And here we have on dumbass,” Teresa said Peter rolled his eyes.

“Laugh all you want but I am not going to be taking the suit,” Peter said before leaving the room.

“We are sneaking it into his suitcase right?” Teresa said. Penny grin answered her question. 


	12. Eva's Revenge

Eva Rogers and Quentin Beck meet at one of the finest establishments in Europe. Eva smiled as she looked at her new ally. 

“So you want my help to destroy the Stark legacy by dealing with Peter Parker?” Quentin asked.

“Peter James Stark is his real name. He is the oldest of Anthony’s three children,” Eva said.

“Well, I do have Nick Fury on my side. Taking out Peter in battle won’t be hard. I hear that he will be handed the Edith glasses according to Fury though no one knows where these glasses are,” Quentin said.

“Peter may already have them or Penny, his twin sister,” Eva said.

“Tony has two secret children?” Quentin said surprised.

“Penny is an unknown factor but she will not be in Europe like her brother. Teresa Parker will be though,” Eva said.

“How many Parkers are there?” Quentin asked.

“Just the four, Tony’s two children and Norman’s two children,” Eva said. “Harold Parker is the oldest and the least likely to cause a problem. Norman died because of his son helping the YA. We lost an ally thanks to them,” Eva said. 

“What is it you need me to do then, Ms. Rogers?” Quentin asked. Eva grinned as she began to give him the plan.

~

The French Oscorp building was beautiful in Harry’s mind. He was on his way when he heard the explosion. He looked at the driver who let him out as he suited up as the Hobgoblin. When he got there he focused on getting people out of the building. Everyone cheered as he rescued people. He landed and unsuited as his phone rang with a blocked number.

“Good day, Harold Parker,” a woman’s voice said. Harry had never heard the voice.

“Who is this and what do you want with Oscorp?” Harry asked.

“I’m not interested in Oscorp. I’m interested in taking down the Parker family. You four will regret crossing me and destroying my good name,” the woman said before she hung up. Harry called Clint knowing he may know more about the mysterious voice on the other end of the phone. The phone only rang once before Clint answered.

“Harry, are you hurt?” Clint asked.

“I wasn’t in the building but I think someone is after me and my siblings,” Harry said.

“How do you know that?” Clint asked.

“She called me and told me,” Harry said before he looked up at the burning building that was once Oscorp. 

“I think I know who is after you guys. I need you to get back to the states as soon as possible,” Clint said.

“Who did this Uncle Clint?” Harry asked.

“Eva Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva was never suppose to be the villain of my series but now she is a villain... I will get more into that in book 9 but book 8 will include FFH plot. As of right now I am going to step back from writing the fic but I have started it and plan to see it posted by April if I can have that... (I have other projects to work on though and have limited time compared to before.)


End file.
